


Linked Universe one-shots

by Lolitiva



Category: Legend of Zelda, LinkedUniverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolitiva/pseuds/Lolitiva
Summary: A series of random things I write-Because I have absolutely no focus





	Linked Universe one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt the baby boy-

Wild's Hyrule, Faron Province.

 

They had been ambushed, they hadn't seen the hoard coming. On minute everything was fine, 

Wind was riding on the shoulders of Sky while Four whistled as he whittled away at a chunk of wood mindlessly. Time and Warriors were deep in conversation regarding the correct usage of claw shots, Legend and Hyrule were trying to open a box they had picked up in the last town for five rupees as a sort of surprise box while Twilight watched them in sheer disappointment, his protege standing not far away, occupied with his Shiekah slate. 

It was peaceful as it had been for the entirety of the day.

That is, until they came. 

Abruptly all the heroes stopped dead in their tracks when a piercing shriek sounded from the thick cluster of trees to their right followed by the hoard of monsters that spilled from between the trunks.

Immediately they drew their weapons and readied themselves for combat, but alas the surprise attack had served it's purpose and they were disoriented, clumsy, unprepared.

And it was because of this that it resulted with Wind stumbling along the terrain, his sword hanging from his injured arm, his other clutching at the rather painful cut across his abdomen. Every other Link was busy with a monster of their own, fending off the masses. Wind felt rather guilty that he was unable to do the same but alas he was the youngest and probably easiest target of their group and would have to learn to adapt and deal with it.

He watched as Warriors skillfully dealt a finishing blow to a Bokoblin then move onto help Hyrule the next second. He was graceful and fast, two traits Wind envied and admired. He was clumsy and often ended up slowing the group down more than helping them at times. He always had to be the one protected or the one who needed help, it was like the others forgot that he too had defeated Ganon and had fought off hoards on his own, he wasn't helpless in the least. And yet at times like this, he sure felt like he was.

A Lizalfo was slowly gaining on him as he stumbled away from it, tripping on little things and wincing at the jostling of his injuries, he threw the boomerang over and over missing and catching it as to not loose his last usable weapon. He took a second to pull up his health and saw he sat on a whole three hearts, barely enough to withstand two hits. He knew he was running out of time, time and space to run through, he needed a plan.

He swiftly looked around, scanning the battle field, then he saw him, Wild. This was his Hyrule, his monsters and he knew them best.

He had led the largest chunk of the monsters to a tree where he had climbed up and was now dropping after bomb into the masses of infected enemies. Wind turned to face forward and swerved to head in that direction. He reached into his items ignoring the pain the screeched up his arm and pulled out his grappling hook, he had never exactly tried throwing it with his other arm but there was a first for everything wasn't there.

He paused for only a moment to swing the claw around his head before he used as little motion as possible to latch it onto the branch far above his head, close to the one Wild had perched himself on.

He swiftly climbed up and righted himself, hissing in irritation at his useless arm. Wild looked down at him and flashed a quick grin," Hey kid." he called out dropping around bomb.

"You got any potions?" Wind called back, delicately climbing up toward the older hero. 

"Potions? Uh yeah I've got a few left, need one?" Wild paused and clipped the slate to his belt and instead pulled a bottle filled with liquid from his bag. Wind reached up and took it,"Thanks."

"Any time." 

Wind gave a wide smile and uncorked the bottle, raising it to his lips he then saw something that made his pause.

"Wild-!" he only managed to say before the boulder collided into the branches. He felt himself go airborn, pain exploding along his left side and he couldn't really see anything but blurriness.

Then he hit the ground with a heavy thud and felt something stab into his side. 'dammit' he thought as he mentally checked his health to find a nice half a heart. 'Oh shoot the potion-' 

He winced and sat up looking around for the bottle but then something was shoved into his chest, his good arm going reflexively to grab it. Looking up he saw Wild, battered bruised and with several pieces of wood in his hair," Get up, quick." Wind looked down at the bottle with a small glowing light inside, a fairy, as he stumbled to his feet and followed Wild as he ran away from the mass that had previously been below them from their tree. 

They ran quite a distance before they stopped and Wind hastily open the bottle. The fairy flew out and around them both a couple times before nudging up against the worst of the injuries then flying away. Wind sighed in relief and raised his arm, happy to have his sword arm back in working condition. Wild was peeking out into the clearing from next to him," They seem to be retreating..." he said quietly, drawing his now equipped bow and releasing a volley of arrows into the retreating backs of the monsters.

"Why?" Wind asked.

"Not a clue..." Wild paused then turned to the younger hero," You alright? You looked pretty frazzaled when you hijacked my tree." He joked. Wind smiled," Oh yeah, I just took a few more blows than what was comfortable." 

Wild nodded in understanding and looked back toward the clearing," We should go make sure the others are okay." Wind nodded and went to walk toward where he could see their group recuperating, but he paused and looked up at Wild," Sorry I wasted your potion." 

"Wasted? You call that wasted?" Wild's eye brows jumped up to his hair line in surprise.

"Uh yeah, I didn't get a chance to drink it, i think I dropped it.

"hell yeah you dropped it, right into a Hinox's eye!" Wild laughed," It started screamin, don't think I've ever seen one run away so fast!" 

Wind had absolutely no words to respond to that. So instead he just grinned and turned to run back toward their friends," Race ya old man." Wild made a choking noise," Old man? Excuse me, but aren't you, what, thousands of years older than me?"

"Not a clue what you're referring to good sir."

" Oh you better hope I don't catch you-"

Wind yelped and turned, bolting away as fast as his legs would carry him, Wild behind him by nothing more than a couple feet. 

For once Wind didn't feel like he couldn't do anything, in that moment he felt like he had done something useful and hadn't dragged anyone down.


End file.
